Sex baby Sex!
by xXblueberrymuffinsxX
Summary: Venez lire le journal intime de Kim Stevens, une fille extravertie qui n'a pas froid au yeux. Vous y découvrirez tous ses petits secrets! Venez lire svouplait! Malfoy/OC
1. Intro

Hey les filles

Hey les filles! ( j'ymagine que peu de mecs lisent des fanfics sur Draco..mais si il y en a bah salut comme même quoi) Le Rating M n'est pas la pour faire joli... quoique je le metterai bien dans ma chambre... okay je me tait...

A oui! J'allais oublier(honte à moi) ! une petit mise en contexte s'impose!  
Voldy is dead! Tué, massacré, assasiné, trucidé etc... par le petit Potty. Draco gentil enfin du coté des gentils, pck lui gentil?... ça reste à voir. Et ils sont tous( les amis et ennemis de Potty) à leur 6ème année! Oué je sais c'est pas trop ça et que c'est bizarre. Mais comme vous êtes des être humains intéligents, vous allez vous adapter okay?

P.S : Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Mais sachez que j'ai pas eu une bonne note pour mes exams écrits de francais alors pas besoin d'en rajouter… XD

**Disclaimer :  
**Kim est à moi! Na! (+ 2-3 autres personnages)**  
**Le reste ne l'est pas...  
Le reste appartient Mme Rowling! **  
**  
Enjoy ( or not)!

15 Aout

Chère journal! (ça commence bien)  
Tu m'a été offert, il y a maintenant plusieurs années par une de mes amies. Aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le moment de t'utiliser. Tu seras le seul à connaître toutes mes pensées et tout mes actes. Alors soit fière et n'en profite pas trop! Tu sais, ça fait bizarre de te parler comme si t'étais une vrai personne mais à se qui paraît ça aide à s'exprimer alors je vais bien devoir m'y habituer. Une fois que tu m'aura connu un peu mieux, tu vas peut être me prendre pour une conne ( oui je sais que tu n'es qu'un journal mais dans le monde magique on est jamais sur de rien), mais ne critique pas trop okay? Pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'écrire? Tous simplement parce que ma vie va changer. Je le sais c'est tout... Non enfaite c'est parce que je pars dans une nouvelle école!

Bref,Commençons par une petit présentation qu'on appellera prologue...  
C'est parti!

Je m'appelle Kim Stevens, j'ai 17 ans et je vis en France chez ma famille adoptive, Maya et Daniel, je les aime comme mes parents, sachant que je n'ai pas connu mes parents.( non, je veux pas de pitié de ta pars, journal) Je vais à l'école en France, à beauxbaton, où j'ai une réputation de fille facile pour certain et de pute pour d'autres (tous des jaloux moi je dis). D'accord j'ai couché avec quasi tous les mecs de mon école, je peux comprendre qu'on me traite de "fille facile" mais de pute...n'exagérerons rien! Bref sache que peut-être je couche avec pleins mecs, mais je ne suis pas leur trophée et je ne me fait pas payer ( encore heureux). Nan si je fais ça c'est pour ma propre libido!

On dit que je suis belle et que comme je suis grande je devrais faire mannequin plus tard. Mon cul ouai! D'accord je suis peut être grande mais belle ça reste à voir... J'ai de long cheveux brun qui me tombe dans le creux du dos, mais que j'ai tendance à attacher, une franche qui me barre la vue quand je ne fais pas attention et des yeux bruns pas spécialement beau ( ni moche, en passant, mais voila quoi...). Tous ce qui me rend fière c'est que j'ai des formes la ou il le faut, même si ça a pris du temps!  
Je suis assez populaire donc j'ai pas mal d'ami faux-cul, des amis que je ne suis pas forcément triste de quitter, des filles qui te suivent partout et font ce que tu leur demande de faire, des filles sans personnalité. Mais j'ai quatre amies sur qui je peux toujours compter, des filles géniales, je les aimes! Nous sommes cinq filles inséparable: Ella Claron, Amy Standley, Nina De Mestral, Kelly Tirsly et moi! Inséparable j'ai dis?! tu parles! Moi je pars en Angleterre à Poudlard et Ella à Salem! Pourquoi on part? Ella, pour des raisons personnelles que je ne te révélerais pas et moi parce que, aillant atteint ma majorité, je ne peux plus vivre chez ma famille adoptive et je dois donc, selon le règlement de l'état, partir dans mon pays natal: l'Angleterre et je devrait donc suivre les cours dans la célèbres écoles de Poudlard.

Poudlard, d'après les anciens élèves qui ont eut la chance de le visité lors du tournoi des quatre sorciers, est un immense château froid, sombre et hanté. En tout cas j'espère que se sera mieux que de ce qu'on m'a dit!  
Mais les Anglais sont mignons non?  
J'espère...

Voilà ça c'est fait!

Oui c'est court comme chapitre mais c'est parce que c'est que le prologue !

Vous savez quoi ?

Les reviews ça motive alors si vous voulez bien m'en laisser une ce serait vraiment cool de votre part!

Thank you so much ! Kiss 3


	2. Septembre

--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'

Hey!

Voila la suite!! Dsl de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps XD

Je vais essayer de mettre la suite plus vite mais je promet rien...

AH pis Merci pour les deux reviews D.

P.S : Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes SVP Pardonnez-moua! .

Enjoy! Or not...

--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'  
1er septembre

Aujourd'hui hui c'est le jour de la rentrée... ça fait une semaine que j'ai emménage en Angleterre et J'ADORE ce pays! Tu ne la peut être pas compris mon tit journal mais c'était ironique. Parce que tu sais quoi? J'ai pas eu un jour de soleil! Il a plut pendant toute la semaine. Tu crois que c'est normal?

Je hais ce pays...

Ma valise est prête. Je sors, prend un taxi et me retrouve à la gare de King's Cross sous la pluie. Mon train et censé arrivé sur la voie 9 3/4. Je passe devant la voie 9 et je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a pas de voie 9 3/4. P la poisse! J'aurai du m'en douter qu'il y aura de la magie. Encore heureux que je sois à l'heure, même en avance. Car même si je suis pas très respectueuse envers le règlement, j'arrive toujours à l'heure! Je regarde autour de moi. Je savais pas quoi faire quand tout un coup j'aperçois une famille de 6 enfants arrivés avec des grands charriots sur lesquels, il y avait de grosses valises, une cage avec un hibou à l'intérieur et des balais.  
Aucun doute, ce sont des sorciers. Je m'approche d'eux et observe comme je sais si bien le faire! Après les avoir vu traverser un mur, je fais de même. Je me retrouve alors sur un quai bondé de sorcier. Une locomotive rouge vif, attend en crachant une bouffée de fumée noire. Je suis les six enfants, que j'avais vu toute à l'heure, dans un des wagons.

Des compartiments! On est toujours au Moyens-âge? Nan mais désolé mais je pensais pas qu'il y aurait des compartiments... bon quand on réfléchis bien... je vois pas trop ce qui y aurai pu y avoir d'autre.. Bref passons. Je passe entre les compartiments pour en trouvé un libre, ( moi qui pensait être assez à l'avance...bah non) quand soudain un compartiment rempli de mecs genre je-suis-le-centre-du-monde-alors-je-peux-te-parler-comme-si-tu-étais-un-objet (mérite même pas un nom aussi long moi je dit! JSLCDMAJPTCSTEUO leurs va mieux) m'abordent (pas le compartiment imbécile!):  
- Hey! Toi la brunasse! Je t'ai jamais vu avant. T'es nouvelles? si tu a besoin de moi tu sais ou me trouvé! ;D ,me dit un garçon au cheveux brun en me faisant un clin d'oeil.  
Je rêve ou il est en train de parler à mes seins.  
- Je couche pas avec des cons!  
- Oué c'est ça je te baise quand je veux!  
Laisse moi rire!  
- hahaha! Je suis trop bonne pour toi, mon choux!  
Les mecs du compartiments, tous abordant un badge représentant un serpent, éclatèrent de rire. Le mec au cheveux brun lui était rouge écarlate et avait l'air faché!  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça sale pute.  
- Je refuse tes avances et tu me traites de pute. Faudra peut être que tu aille chercher la définition de pute dans le dico!  
Ils rirent de plus belles. Quel bande d'imbécile.  
Soudain je sentit des bras m'enlacer de derrière:  
- Alors on ne sait plus dragué Mick? Attend je te montre.  
Je me retourne en une demi seconde et me retrouve devant un blond presque blanc. Il aborde un air arrogant et à l'air d'avoir encore plus d'égo que les autres, je déteste ce genre de mec! Il me tient toujours les poignets. Il me regarde avec ses yeux gris ou bleu je sais pas trop et me dit:  
- On se laisse pas faire? Ok ça me vas aussi! Il s'approche de moi.  
Non mais il se prend pour qui lui? D'un coup sec, je libère mes poignets. Je me penche à son oreille et lui murmure:  
- Apprend à draguer et refoule ton égo parce que sérieux je vaux mieux que ça!  
Et je partit sans un regard en arrière. Je crois qu'il est sur le cul. Mouahaha, j'aime faire de l'effet.  
Mais pour une première rencontre j'aurais espéré mieux! Moi qui pensait ce type de gars se trouvait qu'en France... A croire qu'il se sont répondue jusqu'ici... ou c'est peut être le contraire...

J'étais assise avec une bande de fille qui gloussait à chaque fois qu'un quelconque garçon passait devant notre compartiment. A cause de mon petite entrevue avec les JSLCDMAJPTCSTEUO je n'avait pas trouvé de compartiment libre. Seigneur! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça! (Je ne suis pas croyante, ne te fit pas à tous ce que je dit ou t'es foutu!). Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé mon nom, même pas demander d'où je venais. D'accord c'est au nouveau de s'intégrer mais comme même faut pas exagérer!  
Au milieu du trajet, l'une d'elle, m'ayant enfin remarqué, me parla enfin, elle était asiatique et avait un air niais sur le visage:  
- Je m'appelle Cho Chang je suis en 6ème et toi t'es nouvelles?  
- Oué je viens de France, je m'appelle Kim Stevens, j'ai 17 ans mais je vais en 6ème.  
- Bienvenue alors!  
Et elle continua de glousser avec ses amies.  
Tous d'un coup leur gloussement se firent plus intense. Je regardai dans leur direction pour voir qui avait déclenché cette afflux de gloussement.  
Je vis Harry Potter passer dans le couloir. Même en France il est connu. Je dois avouer qu'il est plus mignon sur les photos qu'en vrai. En tout cas de profil... Le pauvre, je le plaint de devoir supporté ces filles à chaque fois qu'il passe devant elle.  
Cho, elle, était restée distante, elle n'avait pas rigoler avec ses amies à l'approche du survivant.  
- Toi t'a eu une aventure avec Harry et ça a mal fini! Lui dis-je  
Elle rougit. Ne me demande pas pourquoi.  
- Comment tu sais?  
- ça se voit... Alors comme ça Harry Potter a brisé le coeur d'une pauvre adolescente?  
- Non enfaite c'est un peu moi qui l'es quitter enfin non pas tout a fait...c'est compliqué quoi.  
- oué je vois le genre...

A la fin du trajet, on vint nous prévenir qu'on devait se changer et qu'on était bientôt arrivé. Effectivement, 20 minutes plus tard le train s'arrêta.  
Une fois dehors, je me dirigeai vers des charrettes tirées par des espèces chevaux noirs moches. J'évitai la charrette des filles du compartiment et celle des JSLCDMAJPTCSTEUO pour aller m'installer dans une charrette remplie de fille qui devaient probablement être an 2ème année.  
Le voyage se fit dans le silence. Elle ne parlait pas, moi non plus...  
Ma première impression quand je vis le château de loin c'est qu'on se serait cru dans un conte de fée. Le château, le lac, la forêt... c'était magnifique...

--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'

L'intérieur était effectivement mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginé. Je sais pas ce qu'avait fumé les filles qui m'ont dit que Poudlard était nul. Parce qu'il n y avait rien de froid et de sombre.  
La grande salle était immense et son plafond accueillant.  
J'étais debout au milieu de quatre grandes tables avec tous les 1ère année. On m'avait expliqué en trois (11 pour pas vous mentir) mots ce qui allait ce passer: J'allais être repartis dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.  
Les premières se faisaient appeler un par un jusqu'à que je reste toute seule au milieu de la grande salle tous les regards braqués sur moi.  
Tu peux pas savoir comme je me sentais mal. Je croisai le regard du blond délavé qui me lança un regard noir. Je lui rendit son regard, ce qui a eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus rouge de colère.  
Ce fut à moi, après de brèves explications de Dumbledore du pourquoi je me retrouvais la, de m'assoir sur le tabouret du choixpeau... Après moult réflexion de ça part, je fus envoyé à Griffondor.  
Acclamée par la population Griffon, je vint m'assoir à coté d'un garçon au cheveux roux et en face du fameux et merveilleux( ça reste à prouver) Harry Potter!  
- Salut, m'a dit une fille que je n'avais pas vu et qui était assise à coté de Harry, Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Bienvenue à Griffondor!  
- Salut.  
- Tu viens de France?me demanda le rouquin  
- oué  
- Ron! Tu pourrai comme même te présenter!, se plaignit Hermione  
- Bah moi c'est Ron Weasley, elle, dit-il en montrant une petite rousse a coté de lui c'est ma petite soeur Ginny et lui,dit-il en montrant Harry, c'est Harry Potter... C'est bon t'es contente Hermione?  
- Parfait!  
- Si tu a une question tu peux me demander je suis préfète! Me dit Hermione, je peux te faire visiter le château si tu veux...  
- Tu sais Hermione, je crois qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule!  
C'était la petite Ginny qui avait parler. Hermione était vexée. Ca me fit de la peine... je sais pas ce qui me prend je la connait à peine.  
- Non mais ce serait cool si tu pouvais me faire visiter, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
A la fin du repas, je suis suivis le groupe dans le couloirs du château pour atteindre la salle commune. On était tous tellement crevés qu'on est tous monte se couché. Dans notre dortoir à Hermione et à moi, il y a trois autre fille. On se présenta et on s'endormit...

--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'

2 septembre.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par le réveil moldu ensorcelé d'Hermione. Une fois douchée, maquillée et habillée je suis descendue avec les autres filles du dortoir dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Là, une vielle prof au visage sévère et un chignon tiré en arrière nous donna notre emploie du temps. J'espérais mentalement que je n'aurais pas trop à me coltiner cette prof, j'aime pas les profs trop sévère, ça me gonfle. ( J'appris plus tard que c'était la directrice de ma maison, mais c'est un détail XD).  
Mon emploie du temps restait a désirer quasi tous mes cours étaient avec les serpentards. Et  
d'après Hermione c'était la pire des maisons... je veux bien la croire vu leurs têtes. Oui je sais que c'est pas bien de juger sans connaitre mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. En plus, j'avais déjà fais connaissance avec quelque un d'eux et ils n'avaient pas fait très grande impression, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
Après mon somptueux petit déj, commençait mon premier cours de l'année: La botanique. Je déteste, nan je hais cette matière. Premièrement j'étais incroyablement nul et deuxièmement je ne voyais pas l'utilité de ce cours. Serieux qui a besoin de la botanique dans la vie a pars peut être les jardiniers sorciers?

Ce cours se passa encore moins bien que je le pensais! J'avais réussi a envoyé deux élèves de poufsouffles à l'infirmerie à cause de mon incapacité a gérer la plante en question. Comme première impression, c'était pas trop ça. A la fin du cours je m'étais retrouvée toute seule derrière car tous le monde avais peur de ma maladresse. Inutile de vous dire que j'ai été mal à l'aise pendant tous le cours. Le pire c'est que les nouvelles se rependent vite à Poudlard, c'est quelque choses qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie. Effectivement à la fin de mon cours de sortilège en fin de matinée tous le monde savait que j'étais la nouvelle maladroite qui avait envoyé deux poufsouffle à l'infirmerie. En sois, je m'en fous un peu qu'on parle de moi ou qu'on me critique mais la c'était assez gênant pour une première matinée.

En plus il fallait que je tombe sur Malfoy en allant à mon premier cours de l'après midi, qui n'était rien d'autre que les défenses contre les forces du mal avec les serpentards , mais oui tu sais le blond délavé:  
- A peine arrivée et on fous déjà ça merde?  
- C'était un accident. Ne me dit pas que ça ne t'es jamais arrivé d'envoyé quelqu'un à l'infirmerie je te croirai pas.  
- Nan ça ne m'es jamais arrivé  
- Pff je t'ai dis que je te croyais pas  
- je t'ai jamais demandé de me croire, me dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi  
Je jettais un regard dans le couloir: vide. J'aime pas ça.  
- Laisse moi passer, j'en ai marre de parler avec un toi  
Il me prit par la taille et me dit dans l'oreille:  
- Je sais que tu en a envie...  
- Je t'ai déja dit que je vallais mieux que ça et, comme je l'ai déja dit à ton ami, je ne couche pas avec les cons.  
On écoute quand je parle? Défois je me le demande. Je le repoussais d'un coup d'épaule, ne me demande pas comment j'ai fais pour me délivrer de ses bras muscler mais j'ai réussi c'est tout, et partit en direction de la salle ou je rejoignit Hermione et les autres.  
Le cours se passa bien même si j'eus droit à quelques remarques déplacées des serpentards et à des regards malveillant de malfoy ( mérite pas de majuscule).  
Au cours de métamorphose avec Macgonagoall, notre directrice, j'ai pu faire mes preuves. Oui, la métamorphose c'est la seule branche ou je peux me vanter d'être bien au dessus de la moyenne. Même si je ne bas pas Hermione qui réussit des son premiers essais à transformer une coupe en un magnifique perroquet, je me défend plutôt bien.

A la fin de la journée, Tous le monde étais nase et déjà bien remplis de devoirs. La soirée fut courte.

--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'  
7 septembre

Une semaine! Une semaine que je suis la! C'est pas si affreux que ça l'Angleterre. Je me suis fais des amis , dont Harry, Ron et Hermione, et j'avais eu ma première punition avec Rogue. ( Je te jure que j'avais rien fait de grave). C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette punition que je me suis liée d'amitié avec Harry. Nettoyer à deux des chaudrons sales, je te jure que ça crée des liens...  
malfoy m'avaient fait des avances quasi chaque jour de la semaine mais en vain. Il ne m'aura pas. Pourtant, il m'inquiétait parce que apparemment plus je le rejetais plus il revenait en force. Hermione m'avait expliqué que c'était parce que avec elle on était les deux seuls à le résister, les autres tombaient comme des mouches dans son lit.  
Les autres mecs de poudlard étaient, je dois l'avouer, pas mal du tout pour la plupart. J'avais déjà repérer plusieurs canons chez les Serdaigles et j'avais déjà couché avec un Griffon...Je sais que ça fait qu'une semaine que je suis la, mais on m'a toujours dit profite de la vie autant que tu peux... C'est ce que je fais. T'aurais du voir la tête d'Hermionne quand je lui ai raconté mon coup, je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'elle commence à se décoincé un peu. On est en 6ème merde! Par contre les autres filles du dortoir son plus compréhensive et elle on apparemment tous passé dans le lit malfoy. Ça me dégoute.

Aujourd'hui on est samedi. Jour de repos. En une semaine nos professeurs ont réussi a nous surbooké mais Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elsa ( une fille qui était folle amoureuse de Harry mais qui n'avais aucune chance vu que Harry étais, à ce que j'ai observer, soit gay ou soit dépourvu de sentiment, en tout cas il avait l'air de s'intéresser à aucune fille, j'espérais intérieurement qu'il soit gay... j'aime bien avoir des amis gay ça donne de bons conseils) et moi avions décidé de prendre samedi de congé pour aller faire un tour dehors, car le soleil était au rendez-vous, et ont avais décidé de travailler le dimanche.  
Mais notre balade fut vite gâchée par l'arrivée d'un groupe de serpentards, dont je reconnu Mick du train et quelques autres 6ème:  
- Hé Stevens!, me dit l'autre demeuré  
- Vous avez entendu quelque chose? demandai-je à mes amis  
- Hé Stevens je te parle!  
- Sans déconner...  
- Alors il est bon au lit Malfoy?  
C'est quoi c'est connerie? Si c'est lui qui à lancé cette rumeurs il va s'en prendre une! Bon d'accord je fais ma dure mais j'ai jamais frappé quelqu'un. Si si je te jure!  
- Mais que dalle! Je te le dis et le redis pour la trente-six mile fois: Je ne ne couche pas avec les cons! C'est compris?  
- Pff il nous a raconté n'importe quoi...  
- Qui? Malfoy? C'est lui le con qui a lancé cette rumeur?  
- Nan, mais tu connais pas laisse tombé.  
Et il partit sans que je puisse le questionner encore plus...  
Alors comme ça il y a des gens qui parle de moi mais que je connais pas...

On avait finit notre petit tours et on était sur le point de rentrer au château. La petite Elsa avait essayer de draguer Harry sans succès, la pauvre. Pendant le trajet on avait discuter de tout et de rien.  
- ça peut être qui a votre avis?, demandais-je  
- Kim, pour la millième fois j'en ai aucune idée, me répondit Ron  
- Oui mais ça m'intrigue  
- On sait Kim, tu nous la répéter pendant toute la promenade, me dit Harry  
- Oui mais...  
- T'inquiète on va trouver qui c'est...,  
D'accord, on avais surtout parler de cette rumeur. Mais comme même. quelqu'un que je connais pas avait sortit une grosse connerie à mon propos ou peut être que c'est que des mensonges, peut être que Mick avais tout inventé...Rahh ça m'énerve...  
- Alors comme ca on lance une rumeur que j'ai couché avec toi? Je sais que je suis beau mais au lieu de lancer des rumeurs on ferais mieux de le faire pour de bon non?  
Je l'avais pas vu arrivé. Comme si c'est moi qui allait lancé une rumeur pareil...  
- Ta geule malfoy, elle n'a lancé aucune rumeur et je ne vois vraiment pourquoi elle le ferais...  
C'était Hermione qui avait parlé à ma place et ça n'avais pas vraiment fais plaisir à Malfoy.  
- Sale petit sang de bourbe je t'ai pas causé!  
- MALFOY, m'entendis-je crier, je t'interdis d'insulté mes amis et encore moins de les appeler sang de bourbe  
- Ouh! J'ai peur! Potty et sa bande ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les défendre à ce que je vois!  
PAF! Malfoy s'était reçu une baffe en pleine gueule! Et devine qui était l'auteur de cette claque? Tu trouves pas qui c'est? C'est normal... On avait tous sans exception les yeux rivés sur Ron qui venait effectivement d'en donner une au pauvre malfoy( voila que je commence à le plaindre.. faut peut être que j'aille me faire soigné... bref). Je crois que on devait tous avoir la bouche grande ouverte parce que quand un groupe de 7ème sont passé devant nous, il nous on fait une remarque sur ce sujet.  
C'est Malfoy qui coupa le silence qui c'était installé:  
- Sale con! Tu vas le regretter  
Et il partit presque en courant à l'intérieur du château.  
- Wouah! Je te pensais pas capable de ça, dis-je à Ron  
- franchement moi non plus. Mais je pouvais le laisser insulter Hermione.  
Hermione pris une couleur écarlate:  
-Merci Ron, dit-elle d'une voix un peu gênée.  
Une Hermione gênée à cause d'un Ron protecteur?! Faudra que je lui en parle ( à Hermione) parce que la y a un truc qui se passe entre eux... Je pourrais peut être leur arrangé le coup...

--'-'--'--'--'-'--'--'--'-'--'--'--'-'--'--'--'-'--'--'--'-'--'--'--'-'--'

8 septembre

10heures  
Hermione était déjà levée depuis une heure et était déjà descendue bucher à la bibliothèque. Moi, je descendais tranquillement les escaliers du grand Hall pour aller manger le petit déjeuner. J'espérais que les garçons étaient déjà lever comme ça, ça m'évitait de manger seule. Mais, manque de chance, les garçons n'étaient pas la. La table des Griffons était quasiment vide et il n' y avait pas de 6ème. Résolue à ne pas manger toute seule je décidai d'aller m'incruster dans un groupe de 7ème année. Chose facile vu que ce groupe en question était constituer seulement de mec en manque de fille.  
Je m'intégrais facilement à leur conversation. Au bout d'un petit moment je remarquais que le mec assis en face de moi me relookais d'un air insistant. Il étais plutôt mignon. Des cheveux chatain clair en bataille tenu grace à du gel, des yeux magnifiquement bleu, pas mal du tout...  
A la fin de mon petit déjeuner je me levai pour aller "bucher", entre guillemet parce que je suis pas vraiment sur que j'aurai le courage de bucher aussitôt le matin.  
Le beau chatain clair me suivis:  
- Moi c'est Jordy  
- Kim  
- ça fait un moment que je t'avais aperçue, je suis content de te parler

- ça te dit de faire un tour  
- Bah c'est que je ... oué okay pourquoi pas.  
Travailler attendra.  
On pris la direction du parc. Il me parlai de lui, de sa passion pour le foot, un sport moldu que personnellement je trouve qu'il n'y a pas plus ennuyant. Plus il parlais plus je le voulais... au lit bien sur.  
Oui je sais que c'est affreux de penser ça mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
A la fin de notre promenade, on se retrouva dans la tour d'astronomie. On voulait la même chose, on ressentait la même chose, ça se voyait. Juste une aventure rien de plus. Pas de relation longue et ennuyeuse non juste une aventure d'une soirée.  
Il me regarda dans les yeux, se rapprocha de moi, mit ses mains sur mes hanches et commença à m'embrasser, d'abord tendrement puis, de plus en plus sauvagement. Il déboutonna mon chemisier puis dégrafa mon soutiens gorges. Il pris un de mes seins dans sa main et il le caressa jusqu'à que je gémisse. Et soudain, il s'arrêta net:  
- Y a quelqu'un qui arrive  
- Quoi?!  
Je me rhabilla en même pas 10 secondes (un record) et nous fîmes comme si nous regardions le paysage. ( très convainquant XD)  
- Stevens?  
Eh merde! Fallait que je tombe sur malfoy! Pas seul en plus. Non, monsieur était accompagné d'une charmante compagnie.  
- Tu fous quoi la?  
- Ça ce voit pas? Je regarde la vue.  
Il regarde Jordy, moi et ensuite mon décolleté. Il sourit. La je me rend compte que mon chemisier étais mal boutonné, genre le détail qui fait tout foiré.  
- Je vois ça. Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai du travaille , dit-il en regardant la fille à coté de lui.  
- Viens Kim on dégage, me dit Jordy  
- Non on était la avant!  
Il me prend par le bras et me pousse hors de la pièce.  
- Mais! Ne me dit pas qu'il te fait peur! C'est qu'un petit con de première classe.  
- Ouai justement de première classe! Je veux pas d'ennui avec lui.  
Mais que ce qu'il me sort lui!  
- Kim?

- C'est vrais que t'a couché avec lui?  
Non mais c'est pas vrai! Encore cette rumeur qui me tombe dessus.  
- Alors?  
- Non! Bien sur que non. C'est juste une rumeur de merde. Fais pas attention à tous ce qu'on dit sur moi.  
- Ok ça me rassure.  
- Te rassure?  
- Oui parce qu'à ce qui parait c'est un AS au lit. Alors je voulais pas paraitre ridicule à coté de lui.  
C'est quoi ce mec qui n'a pas confiance en lui. J'en ai plus envie.  
- Écoute Jordy! Il faut que j'aille bossé alors on remettra ça à une autre fois ok? Bye  
Comme si j'avais envies de te revoir.  
Je remontais dans la salle commune de Griffondor, j' y retrouvais Ron et Harry en train de discuter auprès de la cheminée.  
-Vous êtes pas censé travailler?  
- Si c'est pas Hermione c'est toi qui nous fais la remarque, me répondit Ron  
- Et toi tu travailles pas?  
- Bah ce que... enfin... oui...j'ai déjà commencer mais la je fais une pause...  
- Tu sais quoi Kim, me dis Harry, T'es pas convaincante du tout  
- D'accord j'ai pas encore commencer de travailler XD  
Et nous passâmes le reste du dimanche à travailler.

--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'  
Mardi 10 septembre

Mardi... journée plus ou moins tranquille. Genre on à l'après midi de congé mais on a deux périodes de potions d'abord. Du coup les studieux comme Hermione bossent toutes l'après midi les devoirs de Rogues. Bien entendu je ne fais pas partie de ces gens la, c'est pourquoi j'avais prévu de passer l'après midi en compagnie de Ron , la petite Weasley, avec qui je m'entendais bien mais comme nous n'étions pas dans la même année on ne se parlait pas beaucoup, et Harry.  
La matinée passa hyper lentement apparemment Rogue à le don de faire ralentir le temps. J'avais frôler une nouvelle punition mais j'avais réussi à fermer ma gueule à temps. Par contre y'en a qui ont eu moins de chance que moi. Harry par exemple devait passer l'après midi dans les cachots du monstre, Neville aussi.  
Ensuite le cours de sortilège à été une catastrophe pour moi et pour la classe, sauf Hermione évidemment (si si je te jure). Du coup le pauvre Ron avait promis à Hermione qu'il allait s'entrainer avec elle toute l'après midi. L'amour peut nous amener à faire plein de chose inattendue: qui aurait cru que Ron allait travailler un aprem de congé.  
Conclusion je me retrouverai seule avec Ginny, la soeur de Ron. Je l'aimais bien mais je craignais un peu le pire: qu'on ne sache pas quoi se dire.  
Je passais le diner avec mes amis et à 1h30 chacun partit de son coté. Moi je retrouvais Ginny à la salle commune.  
On décida de descendre au parc, vu que le temps était plutôt dégagé. Mais on s'est vite rendu compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Effectivement les Serpentards avaient apparemment eu la même idée que nous. On les évita de justesse pour aller se réfugier sous un des nombreux arbres de Poudlard.  
- Kim... J'avais un truc à te demander...  
- Je t'écoute  
- C'est vrai que t'a couché avec Jordy...  
Bah ça a vite fait le tour, je ferais mieux de m'en inquiéter...  
- Non en a rien fait, on a faillit mais on a rien fait... c'est qui qui t'as dis ça?  
- Une amie vous a vu monter dans la salle d'astronomie et elle en a fait une conclusion...Mais ça me rassure que tu n'as rien fais avec lui  
- Ah bon pourquoi?  
- Tu le diras pas à mon frère okay?  
- Promis...  
- Je crois que j'en pince pour lui  
- Oh je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du le toucher alors. Promis je lui parlerais plus  
- Nan nan c'est bon tu peu lui parler tant que ça va pas plus loin.  
Le bordel (nan pas le maison des putes comprendrons ceux qui comprendrons), dire que j'ai faillit le faire avec lui, merci malfoy!  
Je pourrais essayer de lui arrangé le coup  
- Euh Kim...J'ai encore un truc à te demander...  
- Oui?  
- C'est un peu gênant mais.. tu trouves pas Malfoy attirant?  
- Quoi? Nan pas du tout!  
- A ok... Je sais pas je trouve qu'il a un truc...  
- Euh je sais pas j'ai pas remarquer.  
Un truc attirant laisse moi rire.  
Un long silence s'installa. Je réfléchissais à ce que pouvais trouver Ginny d'attirant chez Malfoy. J'avais beau chercher, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit.  
C'est Ginny qui coupa ce silence:  
- On ferait mieux de renter, des nuages arrivent en force.  
Effectivement le ciel s'était bien obscurci.  
- Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir?  
- Non je pense pas..., me répondit Ginny.  
Bah elle s'était bien trompée la tite Ginny, deux minutes après qu'on soit rentré, la pluie avait commencé a tombé et, le soir venu, l'orage était la.  
Il faisait bien sombre dans la grande salle, le plafond magique était déprimant. Pendant tout le repas on eu droit au lamentation de Harry sur le temps, parce que le lendemain il y avait normalement les essayages ( je sais pas si on dit ça comme ça mais le Quidditch c'est pas ma tasse de thé) pour le Quidditch. Ron était plutôt content du temps pour la même raison que Harry.  
Oui parce que Ron voulait se présenter comme gardien et comme ça le stressait horriblement, il préférait remporter les essayages.  
Le lendemain, la pluie avait cessé pour laisser la place a un vent assez violent. Harry n'avait pas annulé les essayages de Quidditch pour autant. Ron avait donc stresser pendant toute la journée et avait fait plusieur gaffe du genre lacher son chaudron plein de potion. Le pauvre eut droit pendant toute la journée aux commentaires des serpentards. Mais, pour le plus grand bonheure de celui-ci, Malfoy lui avait rien dit. Depuis la claque qu'il s'était prise, il évitait Ron le plus possible. Ce gars a une grande gueule mais il se dégonfle vite apparemment.  
En fin de journée, avec Hermiones et Ginny, on avait décidé de venir voir les essayages pour encourager Ron. Mais le vent soufflait tellement que ça n'était pas possible de rester assis. Alors on retourna au château. Hermione se réfugia à la bibliothèque. Je me retrouvais donc encore une fois seule avec Ginny. En montant dans notre salle commune, on passa devant Malfoy. ( Je te jure ce château n'est pas assez grand . ) Je me rappelais alors de ce que Ginny m'avais dit la veille. Je le regardai de plus près pour voir si il avait qqch de plus que les autres garçons. Mais j'avais beau chercher je ne trouvais rien. Soudain je remarqua qu'il me regardait bizarrement avec un sourire au lèvre. La, je me suis souvenu que j'étais en train de le relooké.  
Merde, merde, merde...  
- On peut pas s'empêcher de me matter, Stevens...  
- Même Rogue est plus attirant que toi...  
- Arrête! Je sais très bien que je t'attire.  
J'avais sortit ma baguette magique. Plusieurs élèves commençaient a former un cercle autour de nous.  
- Espèce de...  
- Que ce qui se passe ici?  
Je déteste cette voix, celle de l'affreux, abominable professeur de potion.  
- Stevens, Pourrais-je savoir ce que fais votre baguette pointée sur Malfoy.  
- Rien, professeur, on s'amuse c'est tout  
Il me regarda pendant une bonne minute en réflechissant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre que de sourire bêtement.  
- Stevens dans mon bureau dans une heure. Arrivez à l'heure si vous voulez pas être retenue plus lontemps!  
- Ok... professeur.

- En retenue à cause de ce con de Malfoy! J'aurai du le frapper.  
- Ginny... la violence ne résout rien...  
On était dans notre salle commune, confortablement installer près du feux.  
- Je dois y aller maintenant si je veux pas arriver en retard.  
Cette retenue tombait assez mal. Ron n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et tous le monde saura si il a assuré ou pas. Mais moi je serais pas la. Ca me foutait la rage. C'est en ruminant intérieusement des saloperie sur Rogue que je j'arrivai dans les cachots de la bête.  
- Vous êtes en retard.  
Sur ma montre il était 8heure pile. On doit pas être regler à la même heure  
- Désoler, Professeur.  
- Vous nettoyerez dix chaudrons en plus.  
Il montra du doigt une montagne de chaudron sale. Jordy était déja assis et récurai un chaudron.  
- une 50aine sera suffisant. Ne me regardez pas comme ça miss. Si vous auriez pris la peine d'arriver à l'heure, il y en aurait eu moins.  
Je du me retenir pour ne rien dire.  
Je m'assis à coté du garçon, pris un chaudron et commençais mon travail en silence. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était la et je dois avouer que je mourrai d'envie de le savoir mais je préfèrais me pas lui parler. Je ne voulais pas aborder le point du " On avait dit qu'on remetterait ça à plus tard". Au bout du troisième chaudrons il se décida malheuresement à me parler.  
- Après la retenue, ça te dis de me rejoindre dans la tour d'astronomie ;D  
Comment lui faire comprendre que je le trouve trop con et que je ne peux rien faire avec lui parce que je l'ai promis à Ginny sans le vexer et sans dénoncer Ginny?  
- Bah.. écoute c'est que...j'ai mes règles...  
Putain Kim t'aurais pas pu trouver mieu serieux! Nan mais n'importe quoi.  
- Pas grave. Une autre fois alors...  
en plus ça na rien resolut du tout. T.T  
- Ecoute je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...  
- Pourquoi pas?  
- Euh... ben... jenesuispasattirerpartoi  
- quoi?  
- Je ne suis pas attirer par toi XD  
- Ah..euh... pas grave...  
Et je finis de récurer mes 47 chaudrons dans un silence gêner.

Le soir, après la retenue, je retrouvais un Ron affalé sur le canapé tout seul.  
- Ca ne va pas?  
- Ca à l'air d'aller?  
- nan...  
- J'ai pas été pris, j'ai joué comme un goblin.  
- ...je suis désolée... ou sont les autres?  
- Je sais pas... mais je m'en fous...

- Je me suis fâché avec Harry  
- Mais nan! Faut pas! C'est pas de sa faute si t'a pas été pris!  
- C'est lui qui m'ennèrve. Il croit qu'il est le meilleur et tout et tout.  
- Harry!? nan...  
- si!  
- bah euh... écoute! La, je suis un peu fatiguée mais j'irais lui parler demain...  
- Oué c'est ça! Va consoler Harry! Il est si génial et si...  
Je n'entendis pas la fin. J'avais fermer la porte du dortoire. Les filles dormaient déjas toutes. Je me mis en chemisette et rejoignit mon lit.

--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'

dimanche 24 septembre

Dsl, chère journal de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais ce fut une semaine chargée entre Ron Malfoy et les devoirs. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais je me rattrape.  
Après mon entrevue avec Ron, il ne nous a plus parlé à Harry et moi pendant 5 jours. A Hermione non plus en passant, croyant que celle-ci était de notre côté, il l'avait négligée. J'avais essayer de parler à Harry le lendemain pour qu'il ait s'excuser au près de lui, mais celui-ci nous avait vu parler ensemble. Persuadé qu'on disait du mal de lui, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous. Je te jure qu'on a essayer de le résonner, mais la conversation n'allait pas très loin, vu qu'il partait ou faisait semblant de ne pas nous entendre. Le sixième jours fut un peu different... J' avais eu droit à son habituel ignorade alors que je lui demandais le pot de confiture. Mais, prise d'une soudaine pulsion, je m'étais levée et me m'étais mise à crier:  
- PUTAIN RON! TU FAIS CHIER! TU VEUX PAS DEVENIR UN PEU PLUS MATURE ET ARRETER AVEC SES GAMINERIES. ON EST PAS LA CAUSE DE TON ECHEC AU QUIDDITCH MERDE!  
Inutile de présiser que les dizaines d'élèves et les deux/trois professeurs présents avaient les yeux braqués sur nous ( Surtout sur moi).  
Ensuite je m'étais rassise comme si de rien étais. Lui était rouge de honte.  
Un peu plus tard, dans l'aprés-midi, il était venu s'excuser auprès de Harry et moi( Hermione était à la bibliothèque). J'avais eu presque envie de l'envoyer chier, mais je m'étais dis que c'était pas le moment.

Malfoy, lui ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle à chaque fois que j'allais quelque part, il était la avec sa bande de "copain". D'abord il ne me parlait pas et ne me faisait aucune remarque quand je le croisais. Ensuite, à partir du mardi il rigolais à chaque fois que je passais devant lui. La, je m'étais préparé à un sale coup de sa pars. Bah j'avais eu raison. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas put l'éviter: Mr Malfoy avait dit à Jason Roney, le petit boutonneux à lunette, qu'il me plaisait. Conclusion? Le jeudi soir, à la bibliothèque, je remarquai tous d'un coup que j'étais seule avec lui. Pince était dans la réserve et comme il était assez tard le soir, il n'y avait personne. Roney avait remarqué que j'avais remarqué qu'on étais seule. Et il a alors trouvé que s'était le bon moment de me faire sa déclaration. Mais il y était pas aller doucement: Il avait essayé de m'embrasser. Le pauvre s'était pris un vent.  
Le lendemain, j'en ai fais bavé à Malfoy!  
Nan, c'est pas vrai... j'aurais voulu mais j'ai pas pu. Les deux fois ou je faire quelque chose, genre un petit duel, y avait un prof dans les parages. Pour finir, je me suis comme même vengée, mais ce fut quelque jours plus tard. J'étais allé dire à Pansy, son actuel petite amie et pot de colle, qu'il l'avait trompée.  
...Il en a bavé...  
Mais le problème, c'est que, maintenant, il croit que je suis jalouse de Pansy. Depuis deux jours il arrête pas de faire des remarques dessus à chaque fois que je le croise.Hier,j'ai réussi à éviter une retenue avec Rogue de justesse. Mais je crois que je vais utiliser la méthode de Hermione: L'ingnorage.  
Parce que lui répondre ne change rien, ça empire...  
Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée devoir. J'ai passé la journée à la bibliothèque à rattraper les devoirs en retards...  
Voila c'est tout pour ce mois de septembre.

Bilan du mois:  
Nouveaux amis  
1 nouvelle conquête  
2 retenues ( pas ma faute)  
Malfoy n'a rien d'attirant  
2 Refus  
Tentative de drague de Malfoy: Incomptable

Mission pour les prochains mois:  
Trouver qui lance des rumeurs sur moi et Malfoy  
2 couples à former le plus vite possible : Ron /Hermione - Ginny/Jordy  
Decoincé Hermione  
Résoudre le mistère de la sexualité de Harry

--

Voila!

Avez vous enjoyer??

Vous voulez réagir à propos de cette fic??

Poster une review D Ca fais toujours plaisir


End file.
